Polymeric foam compositions have been widely employed in the manufacture of shaped articles, insulators, foam backings for carpets, fabric coatings, as well as coatings for wire and cable. In particular, open-cell foams, wherein the internal cell voids of the foam are interconnected, have been employed as fabric coatings. While imparting softness, breathability and insulating properties to the foam, the interconnected cells of open-cell foams present sites through which water may enter and pass through the foam.
For fabric coating applications, such as foam coatings for rainwear, footwear or the like, it is desirable to utilize a foam which is breathable in the sense that it readily passes air and water vapor, while at the same time is water repellant and does not readily transmit liquid water.